The treatment of type II diabetes and obesity is based primarily on reducing calorie intake and increasing physical activity. These methods are rarely successful in the longer term.
It is known that beta-3 receptor agonists have a significant effect on lipolysis, thermogenesis and the serum glucose level in animal models of type II diabetes (Arch J R. beta(3)-Adrenoceptor agonists: potential, pitfalls and progress, Eur J Pharmacol. 2002 Apr. 12; 440(2-3):99-107).
Compounds which are structurally similar to the compounds according to the invention and their broncholytic, spasmolytic and antiallergic activities were disclosed in DE 2833140, for example.
The aim of the present invention is to provide selective beta-3 agonists which can be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of obesity and type II diabetes.